


Can You See Me?

by ilovevanilla11



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adorable Kuroko Tetsuya, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Cute Kuroko Tetsuya, Depressed Kuroko Tetsuya, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovevanilla11/pseuds/ilovevanilla11
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is lost. His friends wouldn't listen to him and his family forgot about him. He doesn't know what to do anymore. As all his hope is slowly leaving him, an even worse occurrence happens, and those that left him behind begin to despair.>Bad at summaries<>Give it a chance?<





	1. Samishii (Lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first multi-chapter story on this website! I decided to write this because I really love Kuroko Tetsuya and have been really unmotivated in general recently. Hopefully this will get me back on my feet!  
> I will be using Japanese suffixes because I am Japanese myself, and it feels weird not to put them when addressing Japanese characters. If they make you feel uncomfortable or if they annoy you, then I apologize.  
> Chapter titles will also be in Japanese with English translation in parenthesis.  
> Chapter one is "Samishii" (Lonely)

This feeling, a cold chill that is settled inside me and will not leave... A sort of frustrating calm. I am familiar with this feeling. I know this feeling.

_Why did they leave? How could they forget?_

_Am I not enough?_

_How much more do I have to do? How much better do I have to become for them to acknowledge me?_

My blanket covers me as I lay in bed. I don't feel like moving. I don't know if I can. How long has it been since I last went for a walk? How long has it been since I have last seen the sun? Nigou is nudging my arm and whining. I know I should pay attention to him, but I can't. I don't think I can move my head. His black tufts of fur are peaking into my vision from the corner of my eye. I want to pat him, I want to scratch behind is ears. I want to take him outside and let him roam. I want to give him the time of day, and I want to nourish him. I don't want him to become like me. I don't want him to...

Someone is calling. I can hear their voice. The monitor's bell ringing. Someone is at the apartment. Somebody wants my attention. I have to get up and answer. What if it's important? What if it's them...? Of course it is not them. They don't care anymore, right?

_"You should do more stamina training, Kuroko-kun. If you aren't able to go more than now, I'll pull you off the bench. I'm sure the other members would love to have another chance to get on the court."_

_"Kuroko-kun, you have to solve this problem. Aren't you getting too weak?"_

_"Are you even fit to be my shadow still, Kuroko?"_

The things they have said to me, my new team. My closest team. My... family. If they are the ones that said these things to me, they must be right... Right? They must be, right? If I can't trust them, then who a I going to trust? Who am I supposed to go to for opinions? For facts?

Oh... The bell has stopped ringing. The person probable gave up. I haven't heard anything for a while. I'm sorry. Maybe if I was stronger I would be able to answer the door.

Ogiwara-kun... If I was stronger I would be able to...

* * *

 

The door suddenly burst open. On his bed, under his blankets, Kuroko Tetsuya lay still. Two large men walked into the room, their faces covered with masks, their bodies completely covered in long-sleeved and long-legged clothing.

They walked quietly through the small apartment, making their way to the bedroom on the far right. When they stopped at the door, they could hear a dog's pitiful whining amd the shallow breathing of a boy.

The men looked at each other, and one reached out his hand to the brass-colored doorknob. Testing it for a lock, the man seemed fairly unsurprised to see there was none. Slowly, as to not create a creaking sound, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Inside, they saw the boy.

He was curled up under his blanket and was shivering. At first they thought it was of fear, but as one gently pulled of the blanket, the same man as before, and seemingly the leader, and put his hand on the boy's bare forehead, they found his skin to be cold to the touch. Too cold. The dog was tucked under one of the boy's limp arms. His short blue hair was slightly framing his face, which was red from fever. His hands were pale and seemingly cammy, and his cotton pajamas were drenched in sweat. Worst of all, his eyes were open, and he was gazing srate at the ceiling, but his eyes showed no signs of life. They were glazed over, and they looked... dead.

"Oi... Kid?" The leader of the duo said, lightly shaking the boy's shoulder. 

The men's original intentions were now put aside, replaced with their concern for the small, weak boy laying in front of them. 

They got no response.

"Do you think he's dead?" The other one asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"No. He's shaking, so he has to be alive."

"What should we do, boss?"

The leader looked back down at the boy, biting his bottom lip gently.

"Well, this is fine, I guess. Makes it easier to do what we came to do in the first place. Grab him. We can get him some help once we arrive back home."

"Understood."

The other man leaned down and wrapped the boy up in his blanket like a baby's swaddle. He gently lifted Kuroko into his arms and began to walk to the door, but paused.

"What about the dog?" He inquired, looking down at the puppy, whose fur had been matted with tears, and hadn't seemed to have been able to eat for a few days.

The leader looked down at Nigou, eyes glinting. 

"I'll take care of him. Just go. I'll meet you there."

His subordinate nodded and carried Kuroko out. 

Once the other man was gone, the leader knelt next to the dog. 

"What happened here? What turned him into this? Tetsuya's dog? Do you know?"

The man laughed lightly and shook his head.

"I'm talking to a dog now. Surely I've gone crazy."

He picked the dog up gently and took him over to the kitchen. Setting him onto the floor, the man began to look through the cabinets. After a few minutes of searching, the man grabbed hold of his desired items. 

"Found it!" He smiled down slightly at the dog.

He set the first bowl onto the floor and filled it with the dog food he found. The second bowl he filled with sink water and then placed next to the first. Patting the small puppy on the head, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pre-written note. He placed it onto the kitchen counter and sighed.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out. 

"What? Come in."

A lanky man walked in, his brown hair and eyes just like the many others of Japan's population. 

"Haizaki-sama? The car is waiting. Please come on down. Your partner is waiting with boy."

"Yeah, yeah. Coming."


	2. Omoide (Remember)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kiseki no Sedai and Seirin begin to notice the Phantom's missing presence. Meanwhile, Kuroko Tetsuya is living a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure how this is going to turn out. I am tired, and I want to eat Christmas cookies... haha!  
> Hopefully, you all like it.  
> Same warning as the last chapter:  
> Japanese suffixes.  
> New warnings:  
> Implied future sexual assault
> 
> Chapter Two: Omoide (Remember)  
> Thank you for staying with this! Enjoy!

It was once said that everyone has a purpose in life and that no matter who the person is, someone will miss them. It is something that Kuroko Tetsuya has told himself many times in the past, in the present, and will continue to tell himself in the future.

The saying is true. Now, standing in the doorway of the gym of Seirin high school is Kagami Taiga. 

"Hey! Has anyone seen Kuroko?" He called out to his teammates.

Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of the Seirin basketball club, stood up from his stretching.

"Kuroko? No. Why do you ask?"

"What do you mean why? Captain? Kuroko is part of the team and he should be here at school or practice, but I can't find him anywhere!"

Lately, Kagami has felt that the team has become off. They were not relying on each other like before, and passes to Kuroko seemed to be getting less and less until it was really just him and sometimes Izuki or Kiyoshi passing to Kuroko. He saw how this was affecting Kuroko. His eyes had become duller. His posture slouched. He didn't seem to be taking very good care of himself, and he seemed to be becoming skinnier. His presence had diminished even further, leading them to often forget about him, and today, he just wasn't here.

"Why should we care? If he doesn't want to come, then he can go hang out with the rest of his snobby miracle buddies." 

"Captain, why are you being so rude? Kuroko never did anything to disrespect you!"

"Huuuh? Are you an idiot? Of course, he has. For one, he hasn't shown up to practice for the past two weeks! Two, he doesn't even have the decency to call!"

Kagami stood speechless. He never thought that his captain could act in such a way. Sure, Kuroko hadn't been here for the past two weeks and hasn't called to notify them either, but shouldn't that mean that they should be concerned? Shouldn't they call his parents and ask where he is? Is no one else even the slightest bit worried?

" _Maa, maa_ , Hyuuga! Calm down a bit!" Kiyoshi came to the rescue. 

"What?" The captain growled, focusing his glare on the now handicapped man.

"Let's have fun!" Kiyoshi exclaimed, sending Kagami a glance that spoke millions.

_We'll talk later. Back off for now._

Kagami nodded and walked fully into the gym after switching his shoes. 

"Back to practice everyone! 10 laps around the gym!"

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was in agony. His face was twisted in pain as he lay on a white cot in a dreary room. 

Haizaki Shougo sat in a chair next to him, dabbing his forehead with a cool, damp towel.

"His fever hasn't gone down even though it's been a week. What are we supposed to do?" He addressed a man standing in the corner of the room.

The man had a black suit on, a silver mask on his face. His was low and controlled as he replied.

"I'll get him medicine. We cannot let this continue any further. The prospective buyer is becoming impatient. Keep taking care of him while I ask my doctor to give a diagnosis and prescription."

Haizaki nodded and dipped the towel into the bowl of water, bringing it back out and wringing it. 

"Yes, sir." He acquiesced and went back to work while watching Kuroko with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't get too attached." The man in the suit huffed, turning on his heel and walking away.

Haizaki Shougo never hated Kuroko Tetsuya. He greatly disliked the Kiseki no Sedai and despised Kise Ryouta, but not Kuroko Tetsuya.

In his eyes, Kuroko-kun was a very polite boy. He never did anything to provoke Haizaki, and he even let him eat his food. The only thing that Haizaki was not a huge fan of was Kuroko-kun's will. He was too strong-willed. Keeping all this in mind, Haizaki thought that what was awaiting the boy was too cruel for anyone as pure as him.

"Even though you look to be in so much pain, it might be a good thing that you are not healthy yet, Tetsuya..."

* * *

 

_Ne,_ Kasamatsu-senpai. Can I go to Seirin?"

"Huh? Why? And when do you ever ask, idiot?" Kasamatsu questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"It's just... I've been feeling like I've been forgetting something recently, and that whatever I've been forgetting might be at Seirin." Kise clarified.

Kasamatsu frowned. What's wrong with Kise? Normally, he'd be jumping around saying, ' _I want to see Kurokocchi! I miss Kurokocchi!_ '

"Is it Kuroko-kun? You haven't mentioned him recently."

"Kuroko-kun? Who's that?"

Kasamatsu gaped. How could Kise forget his precious former teammate? His self-proclaimed best friend?

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Phantom player of Seirin? Your former teammate from Teiko? Kise, are you feeling alright?"

Suddenly, Kise stiffened. His eyes grew wide with shock and his skin paled.

"Kise?"

Kise turned abruptly and walked stiffly over to his bag. He reached his hand inside and fished for something. After a minute, Kise pulled out his phone.

"Kise? What are you doing?" Kasamatsu questioned as Kise put his phone to his ear.

The blonde male seemed to be panicking. His fingers flew over the tiny keyboard on his phone screen as he typed numerous messages and made numerous calls. All to a single person. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nothing went through.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Kurokocchi is not answering!" Kise exclaimed after 10 minutes of frantic texting and calling.

"What?" The other man asked, utterly confused about his teammate's behavior.

"I have to call everyone!"

"What's going on, Kise? What's wrong?" Kasamatsu grabbed Kise's shoulders tightly.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, I can't believe it. I forgot about Kurokocchi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two Word Count: 947  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please comment your thoughts and recommendations? Tips?
> 
> Today I received a package from a friend in Japan as a present. It had lots of Kuroko no Basuke merchandise! I am very happy!


	3. Kieta (Disappeared)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM begin to investigate Kuroko's disappearance.  
> Kuroko lies in peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, but Merry Christmas! I wanted to update yesterday, but I had no internet and was at a family event. I tried to write some, though! I had half of the chapter written, but it disappeared! Kind of like Kuroko-kun, haha...  
> I am a bit disappointed, but oh well.  
> This chapter will be a bit more lengthy than the previous two!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Mild use of Japanese  
> Explicit description of violence  
> Dirty talk  
> Sexual assault(?)

Akashi sat at his desk with this chin resting on his left palm. Although he didn't look to be, he was majorly concerned. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed in worry, and his right hand was tightly gripping a pen, so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn white. His gaze was directed to his phone, which was innocently laying face up on the desk, the screen dark. 

In the afternoon previous, Akashi had received a text message from Kise. Normally, he would have ignored it, but since he was in a good mood, he had decided to put up with the blonde's nonsense for a while. It turned out not to be nonsense at all. The message was indeed very worrying and troublesome. 

_"Akashi."_

How the message started was what caught his attention. Kise never addressed him without a suffix. Never without that annoying "-cchi."

_"Kurokocchi is in trouble."_

That was it. That was all the message said. One thing had bothered Akashi, though. Who was Kuroko? Why was the blonde miracle so concerned over one boy, and why did he feel the need to bring this worry to him? What did he have to do with 'Kuroko?' Why did Kise respect this person? That was until he received another text.

_"If you don't remember him, he was the Phantom Sixth man of our Teiko Junior High Basketball team. Kuroko Tetsuya."_

Kise knew what he was thinking? Kuroko Tetsuya? Why was that name so familiar? There was no phantom of the Teiko Junior High Basketball team- wait. If there was none, then why was Mayuzumi Chihiro the Phantom Sixth Man 2.0? Who was the first? Was it this Kuroko Tetsuya person? 

Akashi was stumped. He turned around to his desk and pulled out a photo from deep inside the crevices in one of his drawers. The colors were starting to fade from lack of care, but the people were still visible. Murasakibara Atsushi. Midorima Shintarou. Kise Ryouta. Akashi Seijurou. Aomine Daiki. The Kiseki no Sedai and the regulars of the Teiko basketball club. But wait. Why was Daiki's arm hanging in the air? His attention focused on the spot under Daiki's arm, where a new boy became noticeable. SKin as white as snow, a petite frame. Light blue hair that was spiky and fluffy at the same time, and slightly darker eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. This boy... this was Kuroko Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya. How could he have forgotten? Dear Tetsuya who tried so hard to keep their dysfunctional team together. Dear, sweet Tetsuya who worked so hard in his first year of High school to pull them out of the dark corners of themselves and make them realize the true value of friends and teamwork. To make them see him. How could he have forgotten someone like that?

Immediately, he had sent a message to the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

_"Remember Kuroko Tetsuya and meet me in Tokyo, tomorrow at 3:00 pm. At the basketball court where we spent January 31st together."_

Now, he stares unblinkingly at his dark phone screen, anxiously awaiting replies and praying for the safety of a blue-haired teenager.

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya stirred from his spot on the white cot in the dreary room. His eyes slowly began to blink open, and he was able to make out three figures hovering above him.

"Seems to be... illness should... not much time left..."

"A cure...? Is... make better?"

"At the... nothing to... should be... auction?"

"Whatever... will be auctioned."

"His eyes... blinking."

A hand was placed on his shoulder. He wanted to move away from it but was too weak. Instead, he tried to sit up, but couldn't do that either.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Can you hear me?"

A man came into view, gold hair illuminated in the dim lighting. 

He tried to speak, but could not seem to form words.

"He can't speak." A man in a white lab coat to his left commented.

The man in the suit nodded, before taking his clammy hand into his larger one.

"Squeeze once for yes, twice for no. Okay?"

Kuroko squeezed.

"Can you hear me?"

He squeezed once.

"Do you know who you are?"

Another single squeeze. It was slightly tiresome. 

"Do you know why you are here?" 

He squeezed once, then gathered his strength and squeezed again.

The man smiled. It was a cruel smile and made Kuroko want to shiver in fear, if he could move, that is. But his body was weak and felt as him his blood was molten lead. The man's green/grey eyes glinted.

"You are here because you are a very desired piece of merchandise. Many would pay handsomely for a specimen like you..." The man trailed off as he placed his free hand on Kuroko's bare thigh.

"Do you know why?" Kuroko squeezed twice, tiredly.

The man's hand moved higher, touching his inner thigh and ghosting his fingers over Kuroko's bare genitalia. 

Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly, his clammy hand became clammier, and his lip quivered. What is this man doing to him? Why is he naked? Why is the man touching him there?

"Soon, I'm going to take you to a dark, underground room. You'll be bound by rope and chains, and you'll be led in front of an audience of perverted men and women. They are going to watch you. Scan your naked body with their eyes. They will place bids on you. From that point on, you will be nothing more than merchandise. Property. Whoever buys you will own you. They can do whatever they want to you. Do you know what they might do to you?"

Kuroko was starting to shake lightly. He was scared. He squeezed twice.

"They'll take you home. They'll touch your body all over. Maybe they will use a knife and carve wounds into your skin. Blood will drip all over you, your body painted in red. They will make you into their slave. You will feel pain and pleasure at their hands. They will manipulate you. They will hurt you. They will turn into the perfect toy, just like the monkey that you are. You will begin to obey them, and will begin to want the pain and pleasure. You will do anything you can to please them. Isn't that nice?"

Tears were forming in his eyes. Tears he wasn't aware his body could handle producing. One slowly slid down his cheek, and was brushed off by the man's hand. 

"You are lucky. Since you are ill at the moment, I can't sell you. Once you get better, you can bet that I'll be making a pretty penny from a beautiful virgin like you."

The man lets go of his hand. He turned to the man in the white lab coat, who immediately began pulling small machines, bags of fluids, and bottles of pills out of the large black bag he had brought with him. 

"I am going to hook these up to him. With luck, he'll be mostly recovered in a couple of weeks. Take good care of him until then, and he should be fine."

The man quickly walked over and sat some of the small machines on the side table next to the cot. He poked and prodded Kuroko with needles, until there were at least 5 different machines hooked up to him, including an IV. 

"Then, I will be taking my leave. Please excuse me." The man bowed to the tall blonde.

"Yes, thank you for your service. Please come to the sale if you are free."

The man turned to look at Kuroko, his eyes shining with an unknown emotion, close to pity.

"I will definitely be there."

He turned and left.

The blonde man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black walkie-talkie type machine.  

"Get back up here. I'm leaving and I need someone to keep an eye on the kid."

"Yes, sir." A familiar male voice replied.

The blonde man left, flashing Kuroko a small smirk on his way out, his sleeve riding up slightly to reveal the edge of a tattoo.

"Get well soon. I'll be back."

When the man walked out, Kuroko couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. However, all too soon, the door creaked open again, only to let a man with an ash-grey head of hair. 

Kuroko's eyes widened a fraction, but could not muster the strength to speak.

It was Haizaki-kun.

* * *

"Akashi, what's the meaning of this?"

The Generation of Miracles stood in a half circle turned towards their captain, Akashi Seijurou. The one who spoke, Midorima Shintaro, clutched a pale pink sun umbrella in one hand, as he pushed his glasses up with the other.

"I've already told you. Kuroko Tetsuya."

At the mention of the name, Kise looked down to the pavement, but the rest stood defiantly.

"Yeah, we get that. But who is this Kuroko Tetsuya, and why's he so important to find?" Questioned Aomine Daiki.

"...He was our former teammate from Teiko." 

Everyone turned to the blonde who had muttered the words. His shoulders were slumped and his posture spoke words he could not express. 

"Huh?"

"Kurokocchi... was our precious teammate... he was the Phantom Sixth man of Teiko Junior High."

Aomine sighed in frustration. "Then why can't I remember him?"

The rest, sans Akashi, nodded in agreement.

Akashi sighed. 

"Daiki, he was your shadow. You were best friends. Shintaro, you two didn't get along the best, but you were very motherly towards him. Atsushi, you two didn't get along well on the court, but you always shared snacks and were great friends off the court."

The teenagers flinched as the red-haired teen called them out by their given names.

"His name was Kuroko Tetsuya. He had light blue hair and piercing blue eyes. He had skin as white as snow, and a petite frame like a girl compared to most other basketball players. He was determined, and always there for us, and he pulled us out of the depths of our own hells not that long ago."

All their eyes widened as an influx of memories swarmed them. Immediately, they all felt guilty, for their previous actions, and the actions they have committed not even a month ago.

"Why..." Began Kise.

"Why are you talking about him... like he's dead?"

Akashi's eyes hardened, and his jaw clenched. 

"Because for all we know... he might be."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Word Count: 1741  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a kudo and comment!  
> Thoughts and tips appreciated!  
> Nothing so far has been proof-read, by the way, so I apologize for mistakes!


	4. Itaiyo (It hurts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Haizaki (try/start to) have a chat. The GoM go to Kuroko's house. A little scene with the doctor from the last chapter, and a peak on the events that led up to this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm very sorry that it has been about a month since I last updated, but I started school on January 2 and became busy. Then, a couple weeks ago, I became laden with illness. It was really bad...  
> Then, my teachers decided to kill us with homework.  
> Anyway, now that I am better and have a little time, I can finally update! You have no idea how excited I am to write this story!
> 
> IMPORTANT NEWS: Since school is kind of important, especially this year, updates will be coming slower. Once a month will be most likely, and I will try to keep it consistent. It will be around the middle of every month. If I have time, I will update, so you might get lucky with twice a month. I'm sorry.
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
> Japanese suffixes  
> Slight usage of Japanese vocabulary  
> Word Count: 940  
> THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I apologize, but it's almost time for me to go to bed. If I end up with more spare time this week, I'll write another chapter to make up for it.

He stares at Haizaki with wide eyes. The other teen seems to understand. He slowly walks closer and kneels next to the cot. 

Kuroko's fingers twitch. Haizaki takes a hold of his hand.

"Tetsuya..." 

Haizaki has always called him by name. He doesn't mind. 

Kuroko squeezes Haizaki's hand gently, asking a question with his eyes.

_Why are you here?_  

Haizaki sighs.

"It's a long story." 

They sit in a pregnant silence. Neither of them moves or makes a sound. Haizaki stares at the boy set before him. His face pale and glossy with sweat, hands shaky and limbs weak. He can't hurt a fly in the state that he's in. Not like he ever would. It takes a moment before Haizaki gathers the courage to speak again, and Kuroko stares at him expectantly when he does.

"Trust that man." 

Kuroko's eyes widen. The man who had touched him so inappropriately? That man?

"He's a good doctor." 

Oh.

"Tetsuya, you need to be careful. You are safe right now, because you are sick. But as soon as you are healthy, that beast of a man will throw you to the wolves at that auction. I can't... I can't do anything to stop him. Once you are there, I can't help you. I'm sorry... I..."

Kuroko could only stare as his friend took both his hands in his. 

"You must think I'm a terrible person. I'm the one who brought you here, after all."

This was Haizaki-kun's doing? He opens his mouth and sucks in a breath. For the first time in over two weeks, he uses his larynx.

"Hai...zaki...-kun?"

* * *

 

"Is this the place?" It's Aomine who speaks first.

"It should be. That is what the information says."

Midorima puts his hand on the doorknob of the apartment. They got one of the neighbors to let them into the complex, but now they had to get into Kuroko's apartment.

Midorima slowly twisted the knob, and to their surprise, it was unlocked. 

As soon as the door was open, they all felt a chill run down their spines. The air felt...off. Like something bad happened. 

A whine interrupted their thoughts. They looked down but saw no sign of the dog that they knew the whine came from. 

"Nigou?" Akashi called out. "Tetsuya Nigou?"

There was another small whine. It came from Kuroko's bedroom. 

They shared concerned glances.

Kise was the first one to move. 

He walked briskly to the room and pushed open the door. He scanned the room for any disturbances, then leaned down to pick up the puppy. The fur was matted and the dog seemed to have lost weight. 

"What happened to you?" Kise murmured, looking behind him to the group of frozen basketball players.

"You guys. I think something bad happened to Kurokocchi. Look."

He showed the other teens the unkempt dog and the slightly messy and dusty room. 

"I don't think Kurokocchi has been here for a while. And if he has, he certainly hasn't been taking care of the place..."

Akashi finally stepped forward. He ran a finger along the shelf of one of the bookcases. Dust coated his finger. 

"He definitely has not been taking care of the place. Where are his parents? Don't you think they would have noticed by now? Or at least cared for the dog if they knew Tetsuya wasn't going to be here? What about his teammates?"

Midorima frowned, and walked to the bed. 

"Look." He pointed at the sheets.

"Someone has definitely been sleeping here. And crying, from the looks of the stains on this pillow." 

The rest of the group stepped forward and wandered around the room. 

"Ne~, Aka-chin~?"

"What is it, Atsushi?"

"Do you think that maybe someone took Kuro-chin?"

"How have you come up with such a thing?" 

"Because I went to the kitchen for a snack and I found a note~"

* * *

"Kagami! Pass the ball!"

"Over here!"

"No, he's blocked, over here!"

Kagami looked around for his trusted partner, spotting Kuroko in the far left corner of the court. He passed the ball to him. Kuroko's eyes widened a fraction before he pushed the ball up towards the hoop.

Kagami ran and jumped, smashing the ball in and completing their alley-oop.

"Yeah! Good job, Kuroko!" Kagami reached out a hand to fist bump him.

Kuroko smiled slightly and returned the gesture. 

The two were unaware of the looks of distaste that Kuroko was receiving from behind his back. 

* * *

 

"Excuse me, Doctor. There is a patient waiting for you in the lounge?"

"Really? I do not remember scheduling any appointments at this time."

"That is correct, sir, but the patient demands to see you. He says that it is urgent." The nurse stated, eyebrows furrowing.

"I understand. I'll be out in a moment."

The nurse nodded and bowed, returning to the lounge to inform the patient of the news. The doctor sighed, turning back around to look at his screen. 

"Kuroko Tetsuya..." He muttered as he quickly finished typing up the report of the previous patient. He sent the report to his superior and quickly opened up an incognito browser. He typed in the boy's name, of whom has been occupying his mind since he witnessed the boy's unfortunate state. Just as the results were beginning to load, the nurse was back, looking frustrated.

"Doctor, how much longer do you need? The man in the lounge is very impatient and is demanding to see you immediately!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The doctor muttered, running a hand through his green hair.

"Did you get his name?"

"Yes, Midorima-sensei. He said that he was Akashi Masaomi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 940
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it was so short... I will try to make an update schedule and I will try to stick to it... 
> 
> Some shameless self-advertising: Please join the Amino I made... "Kuroko no Basuke Ships" The Amino ID is: KurokoNoBasukeS  
> I am almost constantly on the site, so it is a good place if you wish to talk with me! You can find me as "Kuroko Tetsuya."
> 
> Um... anything else I need to add? I am thinking of writing one-shots... I'm pretty good at one-shot writing, and it's enjoyable, so I will be working on some during breaks at school. Please be on the lookout for them!
> 
> Anyway, stay safe, have fun, leave kudos, and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance! I'm sorry that my writing style has gotten bad over a year of neglect. Please bear with me as I find my style again. I would appreciate it if you would leave a kudo or a comment!


End file.
